


BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Tuesday Superhero kink - Super-Juice

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Mon-Kishu's BuckyNat smut fics for events like Mini-Bang and Smut-A-Thon [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Because every cell and fluid of a Super-Soldier is super…, Condoms, Embarrassment, F/M, Fun, Kink, Parody, Smut, Superhero kink, Tony wants to throw a party in celebration of "WinterWidow" finally being a thing, i put poor Nat and Bucky through terribly awkward talks with their fellow Avengers, super-juice, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: The inventor gave a short burst of laughter and laid his arm around the other man's shoulder. "So you've finally found your way into Red's bed. Congrats, tiger. Screw her brains out, but try not to screw it up and tread carefully… She has a bite to her."Bucky chuckled and answered before thinking. "I now, and I like it.""Ohhh, the femme fatale satisfies your needs, ey? You're a lucky man. Does she do the thing with her legs on you?""What thing?" Then it dawned on him and he decided that all dignity had been crushed anyway, so he let the old Bucky Barnes and his accent return. "She fucks like she fights. Hard and passionate." Okay, that came out more rude than intended but at least it shut Tony up for a few moments while the wheels in his head turned."Any example to show?" Tony tried to find a hickey on Barnes' neck.With a wide grin the Soldier lifted his pullover and exposed a part of his back to the other man."Holy fuck… Bruce should take a look at that." If Tony had gotten such scratch marks from lovemaking he would be in hospital right now."Oh, it was worse an hour ago. Will be gone by noon." Bucky declared casually.





	BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Tuesday Superhero kink - Super-Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I am still accepting prompts until Saturday ^^

"He's doing you good." Pepper mentioned one day while most of the Avengers were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and tried to decipher the strawberry blonde's words.

She leaned closer and whispered for the others not to hear. "Barnes. You're together, aren't you?" Pepper must have been louder than she had guessed because the Winter Soldier's head snapped towards them.

A small smile graced Natasha's lips as she gave her lover a nod that told him it was alright for her to know. Of course one of the others would find out eventually. They couldn't keep their secret forever. "Did Jarvis tell you?"

"Oh, no, he didn't need to. You two might be taught in spy stuff and undercover situations but your eyes don't lie." With that mischievous grin on her lips Pepper pulled Natasha up and into the lounge.

Being the trained shadow he was the Soldier was able to follow them without Steve, Clint or Tony noticing his departure. Waiting around the corner he listened to their hushed voices.

"You have to tell me everything. Is he all show, cockiness and charm with nothing to back it up with, or does he live up to the challenge? I mean, it must be different when you don't have to fear hurting the lover because both of you have the serum in your veins." She knew about the issues Steve and Sharon had encountered at the beginning.

Natasha's expression turned softer, her gaze directed out the window. "We fit together quite well."

"Oh, that's the next question." It was rare that Pepper lost her calm demeanor and turned into something close to a giggling schoolgirl. She lifted her hands, the fingers outstretched and palms pointing at each other. Then, slowly, she widened the distance between them.

A second later Natasha understood and didn't know if she should laugh and blush or look shocked to scold her. So she did a mixture of all of these.

Pepper, after having doubled the distance, wasn't sure if the other woman would answer her but then Natasha stopped her by holding her wrists in place. "Wow, well endowed." Potts exclaimed after a few moments of thoughtful thinking. "But skills are more important. So… is he everything you've dreamed about?"

"That and more." The Black Widow revealed. "He does have stamina."

Around the corner Bucky choked and tried to muffle his sounds as he tried to listen in further.

"Barnes?" Tony asked as he approached the Soldier, knowing he had to announce his presence if he wanted to keep his head. "What's up? Why are you all spy-ish and stuff? Anything interesting?" When Bucky turned his head, now bright red, Tony had his suspicion confirmed.

"Nothing…" He couldn't come up with a lie quickly enough. And it was of no use anyway.

The inventor gave a short burst of laughter and laid his arm around the other man's shoulder. "So you've finally found your way into Red's bed. Congrats, tiger. Screw her brains out, but try not to screw it up and tread carefully… She has a bite to her."

Bucky chuckled and answered before thinking. "I now, and I like it."

"Ohhh, the femme fatale satisfies your needs, ey? You're a lucky man." Tony could hear the two women in the other room suddenly going quiet, so he decided to pull Barnes to a more private place. Once they'd reached the balcony the inventor attacked the poor Soldier with questions. "Does she do the thing with her legs on you?"

"What thing?" Then it dawned on him and he decided that all dignity had been crushed anyway, so he let the old Bucky Barnes and his accent return. "She fucks like she fights. Hard and passionate." Okay, that came out more rude than intended but at least it shut Tony up for a few moments while the wheels in his head turned.

"Any example to show?" Tony tried to find a hickey on Barnes' neck.

With a wide grin the Soldier lifted his pullover and exposed a part of his back to the other man.

"Holy fuck… Bruce should take a look at that." If Tony had gotten such scratch marks from lovemaking he would be in hospital right now.

"Oh, it was worse an hour ago. Will be gone by noon." Bucky declared casually.

"That leads me to another conclusion. Natasha has been glowing with vitality and according to Jarvis her strength in training has almost doubled."

Barnes had also noticed her growing physical power over the last days. He had thought that was because she let herself go a bit more, not holding back her punches because she knew him better, but…

"Your juice is special." Tony concluded.

"What?" He couldn't mean…, could he?

"The serum is in every cell and fluid in your body. In notes from my father I saw he suspected that Steve gives the woman a very potent Super-Soldier shot whenever he shoots. Sadly no one has even been able to prove this theory, until now." The irony of talking to the Winter Soldier about Howard wasn't lost on them, dulling the funny moment.

Yet after a few seconds had passed the laughter started. "Well, Howard was always the kinky one."

"Once Steve and Sharon go at it in earnest and start making babies I suspect her powers will skyrocket once Rogers doesn't put on a rubber anymore." Tony mentioned as neutrally as possible before dropping his façade and laughing out loud.

"Oh my… The Super Soldier becoming the Super-daddy… The world would not survive."

"At least he finally will have a reason to remind us not to swear colorfully." Tony realized, scratching his chin.

"I hope he takes his time. Maybe your next project could be a condom that keeps up with a Super-Soldier. I speak from experience because I insisted on something, before she told me about…" This was too personal.

"Yeah, yeah, I know about that from Red's file. But, quite frankly, let Nat be examined by Bruce and Jarvis. There is no record of what exactly they did to her. Maybe your juice can work miracles. As I said, she glows with vitality and life…"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

While planning the wheres and hows of the party Tony wanted to throw tonight, three superheroes were suspiciously absent.

"Is Winter coming?" Wilson wanted to know, still fuming in anger about the loss of his wings.

Tony couldn't help himself. "I think that's up to Romanoff."

"What?" Steve, Wilson and the others exclaimed in surprise as they understood.

Right in that moment the two lovers arrived with ashen faces and their hands entwined. After the news they had just gotten from Bruce secrecy was pointless since everyone would know soon enough.

Steve looked at his friend in disbelief. "Buck, why didn't you tell me? I thought I'd be the first to know."

"Doesn't matter." Tony got up from the bar chair, gesticulating with wide arm movements. "Okay. Let's make today's party motto "WinterWidow", about our soviet spy couple." He waited for the two to scold him but when that didn't come he got confused. "You don't want to celebrate your union with vodka? I thought that's what you Russians do."

Just as Barnes was about to correct Tony, Bruce walked in behind them.

Giving the Black Widow a reassuring nod the doctor made the situation clear. "No alcohol for Natasha."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the ending wasn't the one I had in mind at first XD But I wanted to ram the point of the super-juice in thoroughly XDD
> 
> Please review and if you have an idea or wish for a oneshot. Tell me and I try to make it work ^^


End file.
